


Never Enough

by alex_likes_jo



Category: Grey's Anatomy
Genre: 15x06, F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2020-08-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:36:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25884430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alex_likes_jo/pseuds/alex_likes_jo
Summary: What happens when Alex and Jo pull the blinds down?
Relationships: Alex Karev & Jo Wilson Karev, Alex Karev/Jo Wilson Karev, alex karev / jo wilson
Comments: 3
Kudos: 25





	Never Enough

**Author's Note:**

> There should be more smut for them.

The second the blinds are down, Alex turns his attention back to Jo. Grabbing her legs, he pulls her down, so she is laying flush underneath him. The way she smiles up at him makes his heart beat faster, leaning down he presses his lip to hers, his hand slipping underneath her scrub top, skimming along the side of her waist. Jo felt his warm tongue against her lips, and she eagerly met it with her own, lightly teasing him before pulling him into her mouth. A moan caught in the back of Alex’s throat as their tongues danced back and forth. Jo immediately begins pulling at his lab coat, desperate to rid any barriers between them. 

“I told you specifically not to use that kidney today.” 

“Mhmm I know I ignored you.” She mutters against his lips, freeing herself from her own lab coat as Alex turns his attention to her neck, making her moan loudly. 

She can feel his cold hands travelling up her waist underneath her top, skimming the edge of her lacy bra before his hands sink under, the cold touch of his wedding band making her shiver. 

Her arms are wrapped tightly around his neck, pulling at his hair as she grinds herself down onto Alex’s erection that she can feel growing through his trousers. “Shit” Alex hisses as he feels her heat against him, pulling back to see her matching grin as he lifts her top over her head making quick work of removing her bra. 

Her little pink nubs harden in the cool air as Alex rubs his thumb over them, giving them equal attention as he watches Jo squirm under his gaze. “So beautiful.” He mutters, pressing a light kiss against one of her pink nubs.

Like a flash he’s up, double-checking the doors locked before returning to her on the couch. 

He bends down in front of her, dragging her to the edge of the couch where he slowly begins to untie her scrubs pants, he can hear Jo’s breath hitch as he pulls her scrubs down so there around her ankles, and immediately runs his fingers across the lace of her panties. She’s so fucking wet the patch on her panties growing by the second as he hooks his finger around them pulling them down her legs slowly. 

“Alex” Jo pants out, pushing lightly on his shoulders to get his attention. 

“Did I mention how much your medical genius turns me on?” He mutters, trailing one finger down her pussy lips before leaning in to taste her for himself. 

Jo throws her head back, grabbing one of the couch cushions and biting down on it to muffle her scream as Alex's tongue meets her clit. He takes long slow licks up her center, it’s pure torture, the way his tongue slowly dips inside her, lapping up her juices like it’s oxygen. 

“Alex.” Jo managed to spit out, arching her back, urging him forward, she needed more as she craned her neck, biting her lip as she watched Alex disappear between her legs. “Alex stop teasing me.” 

She can feel him smirk against her, his lips momentarily losing contact making her whimper in frustration before his tongue is back inside her, fucking her slowly. 

“Please.” She whispers, leaning up on her elbows to look at him. “Please...baby”

That sound of her begging, made his cock harden damn, his wife was a vixen. 

“Say it again.” He mumbles against her clit, grabbing hold of her hips holding her still while she bucks around desperate for contact.

“Please Alex…” He doesn't need to hear her ask again, Alex leans up sucking lightly on her clit, making Jo squirm, he feels her hand tangle in his hair, pushing him further into her core, as he begins to flick her clit with his tongue, loving the sensation of her tiny bud in his mouth. 

Alex continues to suck softly on her pussy until he feels Jo’s grip tighten on his hair, his eyes flash up to see her arch her back, pushing her tits up in the air, one hand pinching painfully at her nipple. She’s close he can tell, pulling back he replaces his lips with his hand quickly, two fingers already pushed deep inside her pussy, curling round to hit her g-spot. 

Alex couldn't get enough of the sounds Jo was making as he glanced up to see her massaging her breasts and rolling her nipples in between her fingers, head thrown back so he couldn’t see her face.

Suddenly Jo jolts forward, licking her lips as she comes undone in Alex's arms, “Fuck...Alex” she screams falling back against the couch panting.

“Move, I want you on the desk.” He growls, lifting her up with one arm before she even has a chance to speak, her legs automatically wrapping around him as she kicks her shoes and pants off her hands working to rid Alex of his tie, pushing his shirt down his shoulders desperate to feel his skin against hers. 

He bends her over roughly, shoving the paperwork that litters his desk to the side, Jo whimpers as her bare tits hit the cold desk, holding her arms out in front of her to protect her face. “Shit” She mumbles as she feels Alex enter two fingers inside her from behind, pumping in and out of her making sure she’s wet enough for him.

“Are you ready for me?” He grunts in her ear, leaning over her body, pressing his hard cock against her backside, he pulls his fingers out, wrapping his arm around her, letting her suck gently on his fingers, tasting herself while he drags he unbuckles his belt and pushes his boxers down, freeing his erection. 

“Always.” She mutters, her lips glistening with her own juices. 

Alex rubs the tip of his cock against her swollen pussy lips, she’s dripping wet still, yet he continues to tease her entrance making her whimper as he catches her sensitive clit with his tip, slowly circling her entrance enjoying her cries and moans each time his tip brushes her pussy lips.

Suddenly Alex pulls back, his cock no longer touching Jo before slamming into her from behind. 

“Fuck” Jo screams, her hand gripping onto the desk as she feels his cock stretching out her pussy, filling her completely. “Oh my god, Alex.” She cries, feeling his wet kisses against the back of her neck. 

His thighs are pressed against the back of hers, no space left between them as he lets Jo readjust to his size. 

Alex has one hand holding on to her hips as he pulls out slowly, groaning at the sight of Jo’s ass, watching as his wet cock disappears back into her, loving the feeling of her pussy contracting around him, his other hand wrapped around her hair pulling her back so her hips move to meet his. 

Jo can’t speak, she's trying to but nothing is coming out as Alex picks up the pace ramming into her, her perky pink lips making a perfect little O as she pushes her hips back to meet his. The only sound to be heard coming from his balls slapping against her ass, as their bodies meet. 

Suddenly he pulls out, dropping Jo forward onto the desk, a cry emits from Jo's lips at the loss of contact, her hand instantly reaching out behind her for him, “What are you?” 

“I need to see you...I need you to look at me when you come.” He mutters, spinning her around lifting her up on the desk he grabs her chin forcing her eyes to meet his. The overwhelming love and lust shining back almost sends Alex over the edge. 

He lines himself back up at her entrance, this time slowly entering her. Jo can’t take it, leaning down her nails clawing into his ass as she pulls him forward, needing to feel him inside her, loving how he fills her up. 

Leaning forward Alex wraps his mouth around one of her pert nipples sucking hard making Jo throw her head back as he continued to fuck her sideways. She is almost there again, one of her hands finds its way to her clit rubbing vigorously. 

She cums quickly when Alex bites down hard on her nipple, making her scream out, he pulls his head back quickly forcing her to look at him, her eyes rolling back in her head as she comes undone in his arms for a second time. 

“I need you deeper.” She moans, licking her lips again. She jumps off the table pushing Alex down onto his chair. She hovers over his lap, reaching out to give his cock a few hard tugs, spreading her juices around before slowly lowering herself onto him, letting him fill her inch by inch 

Alex reaches out to guide her hips down, watching in amazement as she begins to bounce up and down on his cock, it felt so incredible to be inside her, watching her tits bouncing wildly as she squeezed her eyes shut, whimpering as hit deep with each thrust.

Jo’s eyes fluttered open to find Alex’s gaze already on her, transfixed by the beauty in front of him. The urge to kiss him too much as she leaned forward cupping his face with her hands before crushing her lips against his, getting lost as his tongue swirled around her mouth.

Alex broke the kiss thrusting against her, making Jo bite down on his lip before releasing him, arching her back as she picked up the pace, riding him hard and fast, feeling Alex hands snake around her waist squeezing her ass as she bounces up and down on his cock. 

“Oh god,” Alex moans as Jo presses her torso against Alex, his stubble scratching against her chest as she feels his tongue flick against her nipple. Knowing how much Jo likes it when he sucks on her nipples, Alex takes one of the buds in his mouth again.

The pressure of his cock continuously hitting against Jo’s g-spot begins to build, as Jo claws at his back surely leaving a mark as she begins to shake, desperately trying to build more friction between them. 

Alex notes her frustrations, letting her nipple go with a pop, as he reaches down between them and begins to rub her clit in circular motions.

“Right there...just like that.” Jo groans, throwing her head back the feel of his magnificent cock filling her up as he plays with clit almost too much. All of sudden Jo begins to shake violently, her mind focused entirely on the waves of pleasure flowing through her.

“Come with me baby,” Alex mutters as Jo suddenly arches her back, squeezing her eyes shut tight, as the waves of pleasure take over her body and everything goes tense, her pussy convulsing tightly around Alex’s cock. 

Crying out as her swollen pussylips rub against Alex as he continues to thrust into her, hitting her g-spot. Every muscle in his body tight, as he groans, feeling Jo tighten around him, milking him. He couldn’t help himself as he moves his head up needing to feel her lips on his as he heavy balls tighten, his throbbing cock erupting inside of her. 

Alex’s legs burn as he comes down, panting hard as Jo leans her head against his, her forehead slick with sweat, he’s still deep inside her as his eyes find hers. 

“I love you” Jo mumbles, nestling her head in his neck as she wraps her arms around him, still out of breath. 

“I love you more,” Alex whispers, pressing a tender kiss to the side of her head as he strokes his hand down her back softly.


End file.
